Family. Isn't It About...Time?
by Irie Yurika
Summary: Trunks can't go to sleep and he's bound to keep Vegeta up with him. A parody of a commercial. It's a shorty!


Family. Isn't It About...Time?  
  
It's me again! (Getting sick of me?) I just love writing Vegeta family stories. I think everyone does. It's because we don't see Vegeta being a father and we always like making bad guys into good guys...anyway. Have you guys ever seen the The Church of Jesus Christ Latterday Saints commercial, where the little boy keeps calling for his father at night? This is a parody. ^_^ (I have nothing against Mormons. I just really love that commercial.) Read and review people, flames welcome!  
  
"I'm so tired," Bulma wheezed. "The baby's been kicking all day long, my ankles are the size of basketballs, I'm nauseated..." She lay on the bed and started snoring immediately. Vegeta sighed. He took off her shoes and put the comforter over her.   
Bulma was seven months pregnant. She had been doing fine until recently, when the baby started kicking like a pro soccer player. But then again, who can blame the baby for being so strong?   
Unfortunately, Bulma wasn't the only one that was tired. It worked this way at Capsule Corp.: when Bulma suffers, everyone suffers. Vegeta was absolutely exhausted. Since Bulma's parents had gone on vacation (to escape from their daughter) Vegeta had to wait hand and foot on her, because the robots didn't "do things right." During the day he thought she was faking it, because NO ONE could be that needy...then he had seen her ankles. After that, he shut his mouth and did what she told him to. Either that or listen to continuous nagging.  
Vegeta could barely keep his eyes open. He slipped under the covers and drifted off into dreamless sleep.  
It was barely twenty minutes since Vegeta fell asleep when he heard a piercing scream.  
"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!!!!!"   
"Wha? Wha?" Vegeta looked around sleepily. Bulma was still snoring away.  
"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!!!!!"  
He groaned. 'Why did the boy have to scream for me TONIGHT?' he thought irritably. But he got up and shuffled down to Trunks' room.  
"What." he said.   
Trunks was sitting up in his bed, his eyes wide open in fear.  
"Dad," he whimpered. "I heard a noise from under my bed. Will you check?"  
Vegeta was flabbergasted. How could an eight year old who could literally blow up the entire world be scared of a little noise under his bed?  
"You called me," he said. "While I was sleeping, knowing I had a really hard day, knowing your mom had a really hard day, because you heard something under your bed?"  
"Yes. Go look, Dad, please?" Puppy dog face, trembling lower lip. Vegeta couldn't win. He got on his knees, looked under and pulled out a hand held computer game that wasn't turned off. He dangled it in front of Trunks' face.  
"Here. Now go to sleep."   
"Thanks, Dad." Turning off the game and putting it down on the desk, Vegeta yawned and shuffled back to his room.  
Feeling as if his head was made of lead, Vegeta lay on top of the covers and went to sleep.  
"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!!!!!"  
Vegeta couldn't believe it. He REFUSED to believe it. Taking his pillow, he slammed it over his face and ears.  
"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!!!!!"  
The shrieking was getting louder and louder. Bulma groaned, "Vegeta, Trunks' is calling you. Go see what he wants."   
So Vegeta got up, stubbed his toe on the doorframe (OUCH!) and shuffled to Trunks' room.  
"WHAT?"  
"Dad, I need to go to bathroom but I'm too scared to go by myself."  
Closing his eyes, Vegeta counted to 10. "DAD I have to go NOW." Vegeta grabbed Trunks, walked to the nearest bathroom and sat him on the toilet. Trunks just sat there.  
"What are you waiting for?" Vegeta yelled.  
"I need my privacy, Dad. Can you wait for me outside?"  
Vegeta's eye twitched. Gritting his teeth, he opened the door, closed it and leaned against the wall. While Trunks was using the bathroom, Vegeta had started nodding off.  
SLAM!  
"Wha-what?" Vegeta said, looking around. Apparently Trunks had finished using the bathroom and had slammed the door closed.  
"I'm finished," Trunks said sweetly, smiling up at Vegeta.  
"Ok. Bed. Now." Vegeta grabbed Trunks and took him to his bed. Afterwards, he yawned a very big yawn that nearly cracked his jaws and dragged himself back into bed.  
He hadn't even put his head on the pillow when...  
"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!"  
"Damn that kid!"  
He marched into Trunks' room. "WHAT NOW?"   
"Can you leave a night light in my room? It's stormy outside and I don't like the dark."  
Vegeta stared. Where had this little hellion come from? Trunks loved being in the dark.  
"Who are you?"  
"Daaaaaad get me a night light!"  
Vegeta didn't say a word. He went to the bathroom, opened the medicine cabinet, pulled out the never used night light, went back to Trunks' room, plugged it in, and went out.   
When he got back to the room he and Bulma shared, he just collapsed on the floor. He couldn't get up.   
"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!"  
On and on and on, Trunks kept calling for Vegeta. First it was because the night light was too bright (turn it off, Dad it's annoying me), then his room was too hot (Dad, can you turn the A/C unit on? I don't know where the remote control is), then his room was too cold (can you turn off the A/C? I think my toes just froze), and then he wanted a drink of water (I'm so thirsty I can't get up, Dad), then he had to use the bathroom again (I think I drank too much water), and THEN he wanted a story (I can't get to sleep...read me a story) which Vegeta refused, and then he wanted to Vegeta to leave the door a crack (I want a leeeeeeeeeeeeeeetle light to come in my room, Dad).   
By the time Vegeta went back to his room, it was 4:30 AM. His nerves were frazzled, his hair had just receded another two inches, and his eyes looked as if they were hiding sand bags. He had juuuuuuuuust placed his head on the pillow when...  
"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!" Vegeta screamed. He stomped over to Trunks' room and blasted the door open.  
"TRUNKS! GO TO SLEEP NOW! DO NOT CALL ME AGAIN! UNDERSTAND?"  
"I love you."  
Vegeta was floored. This wasn't what he was expecting. "Yeah ok, whatever." Then he started to go back to his room. Then he went back to Trunks' room.  
"Do you need anything while I'm up?" But Trunks had fallen asleep. Vegeta quietly left the splintered door open a crack and went back to bed.  
  
"Where's Dad, Mama?" Trunks asked, chomping on toast and jam. Bulma had just come into the kitchen, yawning.  
"He's still sleeping," Bulma answered, sitting down. "He's sleeping so soundly that he didn't even wake up when the cleaning robot exploded."  
Trunks nodded. "Don't bother him then, Mama," he said wisely. "He's had a long night."   
  
A shorty but a sweety. Hope you guys like. Coming soon: A Trunks and Pan fic. 


End file.
